HIV genotyping reagents require cold shipping and storage. Many of the resource limited settings where these reagents are used have unreliable and costly cold chain transport and storage. In this proposal, we will modify the reagents in the HIV-1 PanGroup M Genotyping Assay (HIV-1 PMGA) to allow for ambient temperature shipping and long term storage. The first aim of this proposal is to develop and optimize formulations to dry and store all of the reagents in module 1 of the HIV-1 PMGA. The second aim will test the lead formulations from aim 1 for their limit of viral RNA detection and the third aim will verify te sequence accuracy of samples processed using the modified kit. In the end, this project will develop multiple formulations that will allow the long term ambient temperate storage of the HIV-1 PMGA reagents that retain their genotyping efficacy.